


Self touch Metaverse stress ease

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [29]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Nobody told Ryuji that shadows had these kind of bullshit effects





	Self touch Metaverse stress ease

“This.” Ryuji huffed as he fell into the seat. “Is the absolute last time I take your.” He huffed as he yanked his mask off. He did not even watch it melt away he was way too busy trying to loosen his top and get his pants down. He yanked his gloves off and did not even care to watch them disappear. “Stupid advice Panther. Next time? We wait for Goddamn Mona, Fox and Joker to get over their-“ He broke off to hiss as his eyes slid shut. “Colds.” He sighed.

“Go fuck yourself Skull.” Ann snarled; Ryuji heard her collapse in the seat opposite him before he heard her suit unzip. His eyes were tightly closed as he heard the zip continue downwards. He heard a soft whoosh that had to be her ditching some of her gear. Mask or gloves who knew. “How the hell-“ She snarled. “Was I suppo-“ She broke off and Ryuji could guess why. “Suppose to guess.” Her voice was lighter and breathy. “That those shadows had those kinds of after effects and they would… _fuck_ …” She hissed. “Linger?”

“I don’t care.” Ryuji mumbled as he dipped his fingers over the crown of his cock. For decency sake he was keeping his eyes closed but he could still hear Ann and it was having an obvious effect on him. More than the damn shadow had already. “Coming in alone is always a mistake. Coming in without Joker will always be a mistake.” He hissed as he let his head rest back against the seat. “Fuck.”

Fuck indeed. Ryuji was tired as hell he was pissed as hell the adrenaline had not done anything to help matters. He had his hand wrapped around his dick while keeping it in his pants. He had his eyes closed because while he might be a bit of a sleaze, he was not going to take advantage of the situation. He wanted to get off and pretend that this embarrassing shit had not happened.

There was a loud thump opposite him that startled him into opening his eyes. Ann was opposite him on the waiting seats but the thump had been her boot landing on the seat. He had a moment of seeing pale skin exposed, lots of pale skin through the opening to her suit. Mask off her gloves gone and her suit was unzipped to her stomach. Ryuji gulped when he saw he hand buried deep in the gap that the zip must had ended at. Her entire wrist had disappeared into the opening and Ann had-

“Goddamn.” He hissed as he screwed his eyes closed. His dick had leaped against his palm. So much for trying to be the good guy and do the decent thing here. He had gotten and eyeful and Ann had her foot propped on the seat like she didn’t give any fucks.

But if she felt half as horny as Ryuji did then he doubted she would. He kept his eyes closed and promised himself he would keep the damn things closed as he worked at himself. He was boiling up and he felt desperate to cum. He was leaking precum all over his hand, aching to cum but it seemed so far away even when he was chomping for it.

This whole thing was crazy and on top of that he had managed to see Ann’s breasts, he had seen her nipples too dark and hard, the way they had looked against her suit. It was one thing to fantasize about it. Something else to have it so close in almost touching distance.

Another thing to have Ann so close obviously getting herself off. Ryuji was trying not to listen but he swore that everything was just amplified. Everything was so intense. He could hear her panting, hell he could hear his own. That was not the only thing he could hear the sounds his own hand made and even though he was trying not to he could hear the wet sounds that Ann made.

This was living torture. Ann gave a breathy gasp that made Ryuji groan in response as he closed his eyes tighter. He was seeing stars for two reasons now and only one had to do with the hand on his dick.

“Why is it so hard to-“ Ann’s voice trembled as she spoke. “Why is it taking us so long to- damn it to hell!” Her half wail went right up Ryuji’s spine and he had to turn his head and swear under his breath. “Why is it taking so long to cum when I felt like I would go off just from walking!”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Ryuji gritted as he stroked his cock. He was hot and it felt so heavy in his hand. His hand was wet from his precum and every second he touched himself he leaked more. Considering how he felt he should have gone off when he had sat down and touched the head of his cock.

“Not surprised you have no clue.” Ann muttered. “What’s surprising is how hard you’re keeping your eyes closed and not looking. There’s the surprise.”

“I still have to work with you after this is over.” Ryuji’s thumb pressed against the head of his cock before he slipped it against the slit. He got a gush of precum over his fingers as he twitched on his seat and satisfaction racing up his spine. “And in my head, I have a lot of material that can be used as spank bank.” He gritted as he teased the crown of his cock. The heat was almost unbearable.

“Figures.” She hissed before there was another loud thud. Against his wishes Ryuji’s eyes reopened and he got another eyeful. More pale skin, the suit was almost off her shoulders now and Ann had her hips off the chair as she leaned back. Ryuji found himself dazzled by the pale skin and the arch of her neck. He swallowed before she shifted and he found himself meeting her eyes. “What happened to that material Skull?”

“Hard to focus on it since I’m not alone.” Ryuji snarked before he closed his eyes again. She had been flushed all over and that had gone straight to his dick. Not that he was managing to cum or anything. With a hiss of frustration, he shifted his hips and yanked his pants down to his ankles. “Now if you need material.” He hissed. “It’s right there for you Panther.”

Silence followed his words so Ryuji gave a sigh of relief as he moved his hand. He had to slide his other one into the action. He was hoping that with two hands he would be able to cum faster or something because he felt like he would pass out if this went on any longer.

His second hand was way too rough but the switch up between one hand and one dry one made Ryuji groan low in his throat. His cock was in agony, bliss but frustration. Why was jacking off so difficult again? Getting blasted by a shadow shouldn’t lead to something like this. It seriously should not.

“ _Uh, oh fuck_.” Ann’s gasp was high again and against what his brain told him Ryuji opened his eyes again. Only to nearly choke because Ann’s eyes were on him. On his lap. His hands stilled in shock and the low moan she gave after that made him gasp. “You’re seriously going to stop?” She demanded.

“Why are you _looking_!” His voice rose to screeching levels as his hands remained still.

“You’re the one that started putting on a show.” Ann hissed as she dragged her hand over her chest. Ryuji couldn’t have looked away if he had wanted to. His eyes went from Ann’s breasts to where her hand was buried. He was lacking air. “You said if I needed material-“

“Because I wanted you to shut-“ His lips felt so dry as he watched her. The sounds coming from her. Where her hand was buried, gods. Fuck. He could not see anything because of the suit but Ryuji could imagine and he could hear. Her sighs and the soft wet sounds were proof enough of where her hands were. Fuck, that he could hear told him that she had to be _soaked_.

He was _dying_ from this shit. Ryuji groaned again before he continued to move his hand. Rough strokes that spread his precum all over his shaft. This time he did not look away from Ann. She certainly was not making any effort at looking away. Instead she was panting while she palmed herself.

Ryuji had to pant himself when he watched her pinch her own nipples- he was never going to get that out of his head. Ever. He had to force himself to breathe when he watched her rock her hips down on her own hand and the effect that had on her. She moaned, she flushed further and she gasped.

“Maybe we need some help to get over this.” Ann gasped with her eyes locked onto his lap. “You should try-“

“What’s wrong with the tried and true method?” Ryuji hissed as he worked the head of his cock with fast strokes. “We know our bodies best. If we can’t get ourselves off and this is what we know. just what are we supposed to do Ann?”

“Sit-“ She hissed before she panted. “Come here, sit next to me.”

“Bad idea.” He swallowed when his cock throbbed at the thought. “It’s hard enough to cum right now. As hot as being closer would be. I don’t see that doing anything.”

“Shut up and come here.” Ann hissed low in her throat. Ryuji swore half under his breath before he stopped jerking himself off. It was just two steps but it felt like a mile before he was able to fall in the seat next to her. Her scent was incredible. How he had not gotten it from two steps away Ryuji had no clue. She was hot, sweet and the scent of the suit mixed with the scent of- “Skull.” Ann panted.

“Now what?” Ryuji hissed as he teased his slit. The precum flowing from his tip was driving him crazy. This entire thing was insane and he was so horny he felt as though he would melt.

The wet hand on his wrist made him squeak. Ryuji squeaked again when Ann dragged his hand to her breast. Soft, full. Damn his fingers were touching. He dragged his fingers over her nipple and Ann jolted next to him. The cry that escaped him went straight to his dick.

“When you said help.” Ryuji swallowed. “You mean?” He had to ask, he asked while his hand went to her other nipple, circled it with a finger as Ann panted. “Like help help.”

“You have any better ideas?” She hissed before she moaned. Ryuji really had no other ones so he moved his hand on his cock while his eyes watched his fingers on Ann’s breasts. That was until Ann’s wet hand landed on his cock. “Hot.” She gasped.

“What the fuck Ann.” Ryuji breathed before he groaned. Her hand was soft and she had gone right for the head. Gone for the crown and ran her fingers on the underside. Just like he liked it. Just as she had watched him do. He groaned again when her fingers dipped against the slit of his cock. The precum that gushed made him moan and his head tilt back.

Her giggle shouldn’t be cute in this situation but Ryuji could not help it. This was hot, he had slipped up with the name thing but his head had other things going on. Ryuji was not going to take it lying down however. He let his fingers move from her breast ignoring the hiss of disappointment.

It took a moment to take her by surprise but Ryuji was able to shove his hand past hers in the suit and go searching. He groaned a split seconded before she jerked and cried out. She had squeezed down on him the moment his fingers brushed soft wet curls.

Soft, wet and hot. That was all he could focus on before his fingers tangled with hers. Ann was trembling next to him as he let his fingers wander on her. On him he let her work his tip. He jerked himself off meeting her hand at his crown.

On her Ryuji let his fingers trace and press as Ann got noisier and noisier. He was not quiet himself by any means but Ann was a hell lot louder, wetter too. He had to bite back several moans as he slipped a finger inside and then two. She clenched down so hard at that and the grip on his cock made him groan and twitch.

She was so hot and tight on his fingers. Their fingers were tangled together but Ryuji worked to nudge her out the way until he could replace everywhere, she had been. Until Ann was panting next to him and leaning against him. Until he had to swear himself because she focused on dipping her fingers against his slit to make him tremble.

The soft headbutt to his shoulder made him look at her and when he did Ryuji could not manage to look away. Her flushed face. Her trembling lips. He dipped his head before he caught himself. then he did when he was a hairsbreadth away from her before he hesitated.

“Ryuji.” Her voice was so soft he barely heard it as close as he was. So close but he could not fcose the distance. Ann was the one to finish it. She crushed her lips to his until Ryuji moaned. He crooked his fingers until she kissed him hard and squirmed. She teased him back. Fingers tracing around his cock until he felt as though he was melting. The kiss went on and on until Ryuji pulled back to gasp. Ann did not follow so he focused on making her shake and tremble.

He traced his fingers over and over. His hand was soaked between her legs. Ann jerked him off, teased the head of his head until it looked as though Ryuji would really cum and cum first. He kept his pace up as he moved his fingers. Rubbed his fingers until she gasped and squeezed his cock until he groaned. He trembled and swore under his breath when she teased his slit until he gushed over her fingers. Flooded them with precum until his head was giddy.

Until Ann moaned low next to him and his fingers were trapped as she clenched down and slammed her legs shut around him. Ryuji rode out his own bliss his release flooding over Ann’s hand as she soaked the hand he had between her legs. Her gasps were so sweet. Ryuji was not going to forget a single moment of this entire thing as messed up as this all was.

“Oh god.” She whispered the moment she let her legs open again. Ryuji swallowed and tried tugging his fingers from her and between her legs but she grabbed his fingers. “Slow, slow.” Ann hissed. “Slow please.”

He had to slowly pull his fingers from her and then from the suit. Hottest thing ever. When Ryuji caught sight of his hand it only confirmed what he had already known. His fingers to the wrist was soaked because of Ann.

Speaking of Ann’s hand, Ryuji swallowed when he saw her hand covered in his cum. Way more erotic than he had thought it would be. Ann let her legs rest on the ground normally but Ryuji saw the faint trembling going on in her upper thighs, he honestly felt the same.

“I think we’re good now.” Ryuji swallowed. “I hope.” He was still catching his breath.

“Yeah.” Ann swallowed before she glanced at him. “I think I need a few.”

“Me too.” Ryuji admitted. “I think I shot out my entire spine just now.” Ann’s lips twitched so he laughed. “I feel so weak and drained right now. I seriously feel like I shot my spine through my dick or something.”

“I would have noticed.” She snorted before she laughed softly. “Sorry for uh-“

“Nah I get it.” Ryuji dismissed as he wiped the hand she had soaked on his pants. That was not going to dry normally. “I’m just glad I was really able to help you out too. thought this was going to kill me.”

“Yeah.” Ann smiled before she sighed loudly. “And we really did fuck up coming in here without the rest.

“Yes we did.” Ryuji licked his lips as he looked over at her. “Uh Panther.” He should bring up the kiss they had but there had been no need to do.

“What is it?” She was watching but Ryuji had no idea what to say. Instead he just sighed and decided to leave it up to her. He tested one foot then the other before he grunted and reached down to drag his pants back up.

“Maybe we should just take them off and put them back on. Our suits are a mess.” Ryuji muttered. “I’m going to be damp walking around and I don’t want to think what it is going to feel like for you.”

“Thanks.” Ann muttered as she reached for her zip. “I think this is going to feel slightly unbearable but we’ll have to put up with it until we get to the point where we can get out. It’s a good thing we found our way here.”

“Ugh.” Ryuji felt his heart leap when Ann watched him tuck his dick away. Not much he could do there in terms of clean up. Her hand had gotten the majority of it and then the floor. He was praying the metaverse would get rid of it by the next time they came back to here. “Let’s just get out of this place. Without running into any more shadows. If we have to repeat this at the entrance I’ll seriously scream.

“Yeah.” Ann groaned before she shook her hands. One was covered in her own slick but the other was covered in Ryuji’s. he watched the way she carefully zipped herself back up before she got to her feet. She was still flushed but it was presentable. She adjusted her whip and took a step before she made a face. “Ugh.”

“Yeah well wet and something like that is bound not to mix.” Ryuji sighed before he closed his eyes. “Let’s just get to the exit already.”

 


End file.
